


The Death off him

by JohnDoe221B



Series: Sometimes you just need to look next door [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit silly, AU, M/M, Neighbors, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers, because this is a present for my beta, birthday surprise for a friend, my first time writing smut, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe221B/pseuds/JohnDoe221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope you have a good reason for knocking at my fooking door like an imbecile.” </p><p>“Not really to be honest. But I wouldn’t mind a slap or two from you.” The stranger’s deep voice went right through his bones and left him shivering slightly. He tried to focus on the tall frame in front of him. A young man, probably in his early twenties with wide shoulders and narrow hips in way too tight black jeans greeted him. Louis couldn’t stop staring at his wide smile and the little dimples on his cheeks. His curly hair looked a little too long at first, but somehow it worked with his strong jaw line.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Harry </p><p>or</p><p>The birthday fic for my beta about Harry and Louis being neighbours that get to know each other a “little” more closely. </p><p>PS: Thanks' to my friend Jenny for the "help".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death off him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinky_heaven19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_heaven19/gifts).



Louis opened the door with a sigh. It had been a long day and he couldn’t wait to fall into his bed and not move for the next two years or so. He was sure he would kill someone if he had to fake a smile for one more second. His boss was an idiot and everybody knew it. Still, they had to smile and agree with everything he said. Great system, Louis thought to himself.

Slowly he walked into his bedroom and eyed his king size bed. He had to resist the urge to just fall onto the mess of pillows and blankets. Why bother with making your bed every day when a) you will mess it up a few hours later again, anyways and b) no one is going to see it? Not that Louis wouldn’t want to bring someone home with him, but people were just so annoying. Louis was not the kind of guy that liked to pretend to be someone else so that others liked him. He was a bit sassy, he liked bad jokes, he loved fucking swearing and he tended to be a bit childish.

Having 6 younger siblings would do that to you. He always explained to Liam, his best friend, who often urged him to act a little more his age. Not that he was any better, with his massive collection of Batman action figures, something Louis would never stop mocking him for.

Today though, Louis would be a responsible adult and take a shower before he went to bed. He would even brush his teeth.  He walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror for only a second. He wasn’t too bad looking he thought. Why couldn't he find a nice guy. He brushed that thought aside and stripped down to his birthday suit. He fiddled with the taps for a while until the water had the perfect temperature. Letting the hot stream run down his body felt almost too good. Louis moaned. Maybe he would abandon his bed and just stay in the shower.

He laughed at his own thought. So much for acting like an adult. He grabbed his shower gel and gave it a good sniff before pouring a little onto his hand. The smell of lime with a hint of mint filled the steamy bathroom. Louis inhaled as much of it as he could. He loved the smell of sour fruits and he was looking forward to open his bathroom door so that the scent could funnel into his bedroom.

He quickly washed his hair, a necessity Louis could easily abandon. But then again, adulthood and so on.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, already walking into the bedroom. He didn’t really care if the carpet got a little wet. He wanted his bed and he wanted it now. He dried himself as much as necessary and then let himself fall. He tucked himself in and closed his eyes. Sleep was a great thing; anything could happen in your dreams. You could be whoever you want. Do whatever you want. Don’t pretend, just be yourself. And most impotently, you could be with whoever you want.

For Louis this was no one specific. He just wanted someone beside him. Someone funny, with a great smile and sense of humour…

Slowly he drifted off into his dreamworld, until a loud knock tore him from the pleasant feeling of being weightless. Louis groaned. “What the fooking hell,” he mumbled to himself, not sure if there actually was someone at the door or if it was just his imagination. He decided to ignore it and turned around, burying his face into the pillow.

His eyes sprung open as he heard a second, even louder knock. He couldn’t ignore this, so he got up, grabbed his sweat pants from the floor, not even bothering with a shirt and went to the door. 

“I hope you have a good reason for knocking at my fooking door like an imbecile.”

“Not really to be honest. But I wouldn’t mind a slap or two from you.” The stranger’s deep voice went right through his bones and left him shivering slightly. He tried to focus on the tall frame in front of him. A young man, probably in his early twenties with wide shoulders and narrow hips in way too tight black jeans greeted him. Louis couldn’t stop staring at his wide smile and the little dimples on his cheeks. His curly hair looked a little too long at first, but somehow it worked with his strong jaw line.

“Hi, I’m Harry and I just moved into the flat next to yours. I know it may sound a little weird, but it’s my sister’s birthday tomorrow and I wanted to bake her a cake,” he started to explain and Louis watched the stranger’s lips move, not really able to concentrate on what he said.

“Anyways, like I said I just moved in and every oven is different, so I burned my first two batches.” Louis could swear that Harry just blushed and he was sure that he had never seen something cuter in his life. “I can’t believe that happened to me. I used to work in a bakery, you know. And now I burn a simple vanilla sponge cake. It is so embarrassing, and now I’m standing in front of a cute stranger, rambling-“

“Sorry for interrupting mate, but I’m scared that this will take forever. No offense, but you are the most morbid speaker I’ve heard in my entire life. Long story short, you need something, like eggs or flour-“

“Yeah right, I need flour and if you have, a little butter? I have enough for another batch of batter but not enough to lubricate the pan.”

Louis bit his lip. The guy is going to be the death of him. “Well, come in while I check if I can help you out, but don’t look around. I’m a bit messy. Didn’t expect company today.” Louis slowly walked into the kitchen, followed by the stranger.

  
“I never heard someone call me a morbid speaker before. I mean people always make fun of me because of my slow deep voice, but morbid? That’s a new one.” Louis blushed, while he searched for flour in his cabinet. He knew he had some, but he couldn’t remember where.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean it,” he mumbled half honest. He did mean it, but he didn’t want to hurt the attractive guy that looked like Bambi right after his mother got killed.

“It’s fine, really. Believe me, that voice has some upsides.” Louis couldn’t see it, but he was sure Harry winked. Okay, maybe not Bambi, but he still looked way to innocent for his own good.

“Ha! Found it. I hope it’s still okay. Does flour have a best before date?” He checked the bag until long fingers touched his hand.  “It looks fine. Thanks’! I will leave you alone now. You look kinda tired.”

  
“What about the lubrication?” Louis blurred out a little too loud. He could slap himself for his behaviour. Why was he so nervous?

Harry looked at him with an amused smiled. “Sure, if you have some butter as well, that would be great.” Without looking at the other man, Louis opened the fridge and grabbed a new packet of butter and handed it to Harry.

“Thanks’. I will now let you sleep. Goodnight-“

“Louis.”

“Louis. I like it. Good night Lou,” he said with a smile.

And with that, the stranger was gone and Louis let the door fall into the lock. He sighed. God this Harry dude was fit. And hot. Louis couldn’t help but wonder if he was flirting with him? Did he imagine it? Another sigh. Harry was goddamn fit, with his long hair and strong face features. Louis wanted to slap himself. This was not okay. He was definitely out of his league, not to mention; too young for him.

But he was flirting with him, right? Louis turned to face the door, his fingers hovering over the handle. Could he do this? Going over there and just knock at a stranger’s door? What would he say? He had absolutely no reason to go and still he wanted it so badly.

“Fuck it, Tommo! Now or never.” He opened the door and walked into the hallway, looking to his right he hesitated for one second, but then got going.

Louis looked at the doorbell. “Styles. Of course his fooking name is Styles. How fitting.” Louis took a deep breath before he knocked. The door opened almost immediately.

“I was just thinking about you. Wanna test out that morbid voice?” Louis moaned. Yes, that’s exactly what he wanted to do and it seemed like Harry was more than willing to cooperate.

He took a step closer, trying to read something in the other man’s eyes. “One word and I will stop.” But Harry only moaned and let his head fall back. Louis shook his own. Definitely his death, he had no doubt anymore.

He let his hands fall onto Harry’s hips. It had been a while, but Louis was sure he still knew the basics. “Bedroom.” He mumbled while kissing the other man’s neck. Harry obeyed without hesitation and led them into his bedroom. Louis looked around only for a second. Of course the bed was perfectly made. This would change in a matter of moments. He almost felt guilty. _Almost_

Louis stepped away from Harry and looked at him closely, taking in every inch. “Take off your shirt and jeans.” Again, Harry did as he was told, pulling the shirt over his head. Louis moaned in appreciation. He let his fingers slide over the younger man’s chest. Harry had several tattoos and Louis promised himself that he would later take some time to investigate them closely but he had a more important agenda, making this boy moan and scream of pleasure.

He felt Harry tucking on his sweatpants. He thought for a moment to let him wait, but if he was honest with himself - he didn’t have the patience right now. He wanted to feel Harry as close as possible so he took off his pants effortlessly. His cock was already semi hard, but he wasn't embarrassed. "Are you always naked underneath your clothes?" Harry tried to tease, but Louis stooped him with a kiss. After a few moments of their tongues fighting for dominance Louis parted their lips "I don't like talking, but I do like control. Are you okay with that?" Louis whispered and Harry only nodded enthusiastically.

Louis watched closely as Harry opened his jeans. He was not surprised to see that he was stark naked underneath as well. His member sprung free, also far from being soft. How the hell could he hide a cock of this size in trousers like this? Another thing Louis would have to find out later.  

Both men stood for a moment in silence just watching the other. It wasn’t uncomfortable, Louis thought. It felt good to watch and being watched. Nevertheless, a man can take only so much, so he stepped closer again and started to kiss his way down Harry’s neck and chest. He was almost hairless which Louis appreciated very much. His lips slid down to the younger mans belly, his hands laying lazily on his hips. As toned as Harry was, he still had a little baby fat on his hips. Literal _love_ handles. Louis loved it.

His mouth wandered south. He couldn’t wait to take this big cock into his mouth and tease Harry a little. He wanted to fuck that boy senseless, but he wanted to take it slow. Be gentle and hard at the same time.

Harry let out a loud moan as Louis’ mouth reached his pubic area. “Suck me,” he whispered, but Louis stopped immediately.  “Shush! No talking, at least for now.” Harry groaned and Louis gave him an evil smile. He enjoyed this way too much.

As soon as Louis let his mouth hover over Harry’s member he hissed in anticipation. Louis’ tongue licked slowly over the head of the younger man’s massive shaft. He could taste him already and it was heavenly. He felt Harry’s knees getting weak and decided to shift them both onto the bed. Harry was no longer able to move on his own, his mind being too far away. With one swift motion, Harry laid on his back and Louis hovered over him. He started to kiss him again, letting their members grind against each other.  He could get off from only this, but he had other plans so he stopped for the moment.

“Lube and condoms?” he asked and Harry pointed to the bedside table, not daring to speak. Louis smiled proudly at him. He leaned over and opened the drawer. What he found surprised him only a little. Harry had an impressive collection of lubes. From non flavour over strawberry to whisky and even a tube of self heating lube. Louis was intrigued by that and grabbed the small bottle. He also took out two condoms. The first one he ripped open with his teeth and pulled it over his index and middle finger. He lubed it up a bit and gestured for Harry to turn over. The sound he made while doing so was too much. Louis had never heard such a deep and honest moan in his life. He wanted more and he would get it.

The curve of Harry’s back was quite something, but Louis took only a few seconds to admire the bottom of the younger man. He wanted to hear that sound again so he let his fingers slowly slide over Harry’s rim, carefully pushing in until his fingers sunk effortlessly into the hole. He opened Harry up with a slow scissoring motion and was rewarded with more groans. He wanted to ask Harry if he was okay, but he had a hunch that this was not necessary.  Looking at the younger man madeLouis moan as well. He looked so delicious and ready.

After a few minutes of preparation, Harry’s tone changed.  He still didn’t dare to speak up but he let Louis know that he was all set. It didn’t take long for Louis to pick up on the sign. He reached for the other condom and opened it more carefully this time. His hand grabbed his own member, giving it a few lazy strokes. He rolled down the condom slowly, making sure to pinch the tip of the latex. Better safe than sorry.

“Lou, please,” Harry begged and Louis grunted. This was too much. Without a warning he rammed his member into Harry’ opened hole, making the younger man scream in pleasure. Louis held still for a moment to make sure Harry was fine, but when the other man moved his hip closer to him he started to thrust in and out. They soon found the same rhythm and Louis could swear if Harry kept roaring like this he would cum without a warning.

He kept going, with all his willpower. He wanted to make Harry feel as good as he felt, so he reached around him and grabbed his throbbing cock. He had no idea how close Harry already was. The younger man shot his load after only a few pumps. Louis smiled to himself. Next time he wanted to feel that sensation in his mouth.

His thrusts picked up speed. Harry was shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm and he wanted to take care of him. It didn’t take long until he felt the familiar tightening sensation in his lower stomach and balls. He shot his load into the latex and collapsed onto Harry.

“That was fucking amazing. We have to repeat this.” Louis smiled and rolled onto his side. He took off the condom and tossed it into the bin next to the bed, only wondering for a brief moment if Harry did this more often. Inviting strangers and letting them fuck him. Yet another thing he would hopefully have the chance to find out. The list was getting longer.

“Can we talk now?” Harry askes whispering. Louis laughed at that. How could someone so sweet and innocent be also so damn sexy and seductive  
“Yes we can. To be honest, I was surprised you kept your mouth shut for so long.”

Harry hummed and pressed his head onto Louis shoulder. “I kinda liked it. Definitely something new, but just listening to you and trying to figure out how this would work the best for both of us, was amazing. I really hope this was not a onetime thing.”

Louis shook his head in disbelief. “I swear, you are the fooking death of me, Styles.”

 


End file.
